


Extreme Escorts

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex is in the mood for something different





	Extreme Escorts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I entered the bar and looked around. The escort service I'd contacted specialized in the unusual. I'd specified that he was not to disguise his age in any way; he was to dress in jeans, boots, and a tee. The Hell's Angels look I told them. I spotted a man at the bar who fit the bill and made my way over to him. I climbed onto the stool next to him and gave him a grin.

 

"You, Walter?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I must compliment Andre. He's outdone himself."

 

"Glad you approve."

 

The bartender came over and I ordered a drink. His was almost empty so I got him a refill.

 

We sipped our drinks quietly as the band began to play across the room. They weren't bad and I found myself tapping out a rhythm on the bar. He leaned over and spoke in my ear.

 

"You want to dance?"

 

I hadn't really thought about it but it would make it seem more like a date than a business arrangement. So I slipped off the stool and he followed me to the dance floor. Several songs later we made out way back to the bar for another drink. 

 

As we sat cooling off with ice-cold water instead of booze, his hand gripped my knee lightly. I leaned toward him, feeling the hard lines of his muscles. I downed the rest of my water and then spoke into his ear.

 

"Let's get out of here."

 

We walked out and he looked at me. "Now what?"

 

"Do you have a car?"

 

"No, I came by cab."

 

"My car is down the block. We'll go to my place?"

 

I made it a question even though it was a done deal. He took hold of my hand and we walked down the block. I drove quickly through the quiet streets toward my condo. Once there, he walked around a bit as I excused myself to go and prep the bedroom. 

 

I came back to find that he'd taken a seat on the sofa. I walked over and straddled him. In the better light of my living room, I could see the small laugh lines by his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. Andre always managed to find the best for any of my moods. When I'd called him earlier I'd asked for an older man, bald or balding, big, hung, rugged, not pretty. 

 

He'd delivered nicely. I admit I usually didn't ask for things this specific. I normally wanted pretty, submissive boy toys. But I'd recently ended a relationship with the man who'd taken care of my bottom needs. That day I'd woken in the mood for being fucked hence the call to Andre. 

 

I leaned toward him for a kiss. His big hands cupped my ass pulling me closer as we kissed. I pulled back a bit breathless. 

 

"Wow! If you do everything as well as you kiss, I'm in trouble."

 

He grinned at me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

 

"I'm sure you will."

 

I bent forward to kiss him again as his hands moved around to open my pants. One hand slipped inside, the other grabbed my ass again. I ground against him and felt his cock begin to thicken against me. I was really hoping that Andre had been as accurate with that part of my request as everything else.

 

I gasped as he shifted us pressing me down on the sofa. We spent several long pleasurable minutes making out. His hands managing to get me naked while he remained clothed. His big hands were slightly callused, just rough enough to stimulate me nicely. I writhed under him seeking more contact. 

 

"Let's move this to the bedroom."

 

I nodded. He stood and reached out to help me up. I needed the help I was definitely weak in the knees. I led the way to my room. He pointed to the bed. "Get on the bed."

 

I walked over crawled onto the bed and waited. He grinned as me as he pulled his tee over his head. He dropped it carelessly on the floor and ran his hand over his chest. Here again Andre had come through. Just the right amount of hair covered his chest, but I could still see his nipples through it. 

 

He opened his pants slowly, revealing his underwear. He strutted toward me and I watched as he sat on the edge of the bed to take off his boots. They dropped one by one with a heavy thud. Then he stood once more and began to inch his pants down those long legs. 

 

I was practically drooling by the time the long, thick cock was revealed. Andre would be getting a large tip. He climbed onto the bed next to me. I relaxed and allowed him to play as he wanted. My cock was leaking and my tits purpling when he shifted away from me. I ran my hands over his back as he opened the condom package and rolled it on. 

 

The lube was cool but his fingers were hot as he fingered me a bit to relax my muscles. He lifted my legs to rest on his shoulders. I gasped softly as he slipped balls deep into me. He stayed still, allowing me to adjust. I reached up to pull him down for a kiss. We shared several kisses. When my ass stopped complaining I tightened on him. 

 

He got the message and levered up above me. His strokes were strong and sure. Pulling out almost completely, then slamming back in, it was heavenly. I strained against him, offering encouragement silently. He shifted so that the angle of entry put the head of his dick against my prostate with each thrust. 

 

I whimpered and he grinned down at me. "That's it. Let me hear it."

 

"FUCK!" 

 

He'd driven into me with a hard twist of his hips. My back arched as I began to shoot. He actually laughed out loud. He slammed into me one last time, his hands leaving bruises where he was gripping my hips. I felt the pulse as he came. 

 

We panted together as our hearts raced. After a couple of minutes he pulled out. Disposing of the condom, he grabbed the small hand towel, wiped my belly and then dropped onto the bed next to me. We both dozed. I woke a bit chilled to hear him in the bathroom. 

 

As he exited the room, he smiled at me. "Want a second round or just more sleep."

 

"Sleep and seconds in the morning."

 

He nodded and walked over to the bed. He pulled the blankets up and crawled under them with me. I was surprised when he pulled me close, wrapping his arm over my belly and throwing a leg across mine. It felt right. I drifted off to sleep feeling safe. 

 

I woke the next morning to the feel of a big dick sliding into my ass. I moaned and pushed back toward him. He nuzzled my neck, nipped at my ear and then began to fuck me hard and deep. I rode the edge of pleasure. We came almost together. 

 

He'd been worth every penny Andre had asked. Plus. We showered together and I offered him breakfast. As we ate I looked at him in the light pouring in the window. 

 

"How old are you?"

 

"Does it really matter? I gave you want you were looking for, didn't I?"

 

"It's just I expected to get someone made up to be older. Men of your maturity aren't usually still rent boys."

 

"I'm not a rent boy."

 

"What?"

 

"Andre and I are friends. I saw you at his office once and asked about you. He said you like them young. I was disappointed because I find you very attractive. So when you called yesterday with your request for something different he called me."

 

"I've already paid him."

 

"I'll make him give it back."

 

"No, that's okay. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

 

"If that arrangement includes more nights like last night, I'm sure you're right."

 

I leaned across the table and kissed him. Looked like I had a new friend.

 

The end


End file.
